FA
F.A. Industries Founder | Co-CEO The Big Man at Fattoid himself: F.A. Fattoid's founder and CEO. He wasn't always this huge. Erik Farden spent much of his life trying to fit in. No matter where he went, or who he hung out with, he always felt like an outcast. He never stopped trying, as a result he developed a coping mechanism in the form of a humorous personality, making jokes, even at his own expense, trying to get people to laugh, even if it was at him rather than with him, in hopes that he’d find a place to belong. But it all got worse, his senior year of high school. Coming back from break, Erik had put on some extra weight at his summer job at the Flab Shack. From his 218 lbs weight in the previous year, Erik managed to put on an extra 82 lbs, now weighing in at around 300 lbs now, his “friends” start to tease him about his weight, calling him a Fat Ass, constantly to the point where it becomes his new nickname. The gaining doesn’t stop, both a result of stress from the teasing, as well as being mixed with the bad habits he developed at his summer job, he quickly continues to gain weight, ending up at a whopping 600lbs (possibly 500lbs, I’m not entirely certain which I prefer, he’ll either have a later gain of 900 lbs or 1000lbs). By now the teasing had gotten to the point that rather than referring to him as Fat Ass, they shorten it simply to F.A. many of them having forgotten, or never even having know his original name. Erik Farden is forgotten, and F.A. is born, with even the teachers taking to referring to him as F.A. (I imagine this is likely the reason it got shortened to F.A. in the first place. Obviously no teacher would just go around calling a student Fat Ass, that’s, like against regulation probably, especially in high school, so I imagine this shortening of the name probably happens sometime around the 2nd semester or so, when, as a prank, during the roll call, one of his “friends” tells the teachers that he goes by “F.A.” rather than Erik). Finally, F.A. has a breakdown, and runs away into the Sacred Forest. The Sacred Forest is a dangerous magic forest, a la Lost Woods. It’s easy to get lost as the forest is constantly twisting, turning, and changing its own form around, many who enter it are never found again. As Erik continues to wander through the forest, finding himself extremely thirsty, he comes across what appears to be a lake. Parched, F.A. starts to drink from this lake, taking in massive amounts before noticing the equally massive swelling it’s causing to his body. Alarmed, he stops drinking, but starts feeling lightheaded from the large amount he’s drunk already. As a result, F.A. briefly blacks out, and falls into the lake. This causes him to swell even more, and he quickly comes to, waking up and gasping for air, drinking in more and more of the lake as he does so. Eventually, he’s able to claw his way back onto the dry land, where, having now swollen up an extra 1,000lbs, now weighing in at 1,500lbs, he lays against a tree, and blacks out again. When he awakens the 2nd time, he hears a voice whispering to him that how he chooses to use this lesson is now up to him (or something kinda eerie and vague like that, idk, but basically the sacred forest intentionally set this up and is now influencing him to use the Fattoid) along with this, F.A. finds his right paw to be discolored, currently unbeknownst to him, being a marker of his new Fattoid Powers (these powers allow him to grow his size and shrink at will, tho he can’t go smaller than his current 1,500lbs weight, as a result of the raw fattoid’s perma-weight gain, so he doesn’t really use this power too often on himself, but he can use it on others as well). This is when F.A. finally, fully snaps. Realizing he can use his new “product” and power to get revenge on those who had wronged and made fun of him in the past, he ventures out of the forest and returns to his high school, using the raw Fattoid to permanently fatten up everyone of his “friends” and probably a few of the particularly mean teachers, as well as anyone who would try to get in his way. Following this, F.A. returned to the forest, finding his Fattoid Lake once again. He stayed around the lake for several weeks, exploring the nearby area, and finding it to be conveniently located on the outskirts of Swen-Liad city, near the ruins of an old abandoned factory and its nearby ghost town. It’s unbeknownst to F.A. himself, but the location of the reservoir he found was actually shifted around by the Sacred forest in order for him to further his agenda, and was not actually so conveniently located prior to his discovery of it, I’m sure it’s new location probably confused him a lot, seeing as his journey to the lake probably didn’t match up geographically with its surroundings. F.A. began selling his product to any buyers that would take it, eventually finding a decent demand for it on the black market, and with his profits, he built a new factory, and refinery around the Fattoid Reservoir. This was the beginning of the Fattoid Factory, and the beginning of F.A. Erik's Past: The Summer Break before School The first Sequel for the FA story is another prequel, depicting the summer he spent working at the Flab Shack on Swen-Liad beach. I feel like this story would have a bit of a “The Weekenders” vibe to it. This story would reveal (or include, it's possible these characters could appear in the first story) Erik’s friends Sam, and Liam, both of whom are lifeguards working at the beach. The story would also go into Erik’s bisexuality and Asexuality a bit, (I realize that probably sounds a bit confusing, Erik is somewhere low on the Asexual spectrum, although he doesn't really know it at this particular time. He's interested in having sensual relationships, but not really sexual. Not really being fully aware of this, however, he thinks he's bisexual) as he develops a bit of a mild crush (or, squish, I guess) on both of them. In the end, he becomes a bit of a third wheel, as the two develop feelings for each other instead. Tho this plot point shouldn't really be the focus of the story. The story might have a bit of a broad focus, being more slice of life and featuring several different elements involved into it. Starting off fairly small at the beginning of the story (initially 218 lbs, tho this is subject to change) the primary focus of the plot is more about Erik's weight gain journey, and denial of said gain as he reaches 300 lbs by the end of the summer, being one more fur to fall to the “curse of the flab shack”. Sam is a tough straight female lifeguard (think Wendy from Gravity Falls), she's the first person outside of the Flabshack itself who Erik meets in the story when she comes over to get a snack and meet the new guy. They hit it off and strike up a conversation after Sam tells Erik about the curse of the flab shack. According to her, everyone who's ever worked there has gained massive amounts of weight, eventually being forced to quit before they get any worse, or, for some, after they start having weight related accidents. During this conversation she tells him some of the stories of people getting stuck in the shack, or knocking it down with their girth, or creating tidal wave. Some of the stories sound believable, but many sound more like Urban myths. Eventually, after a couple days, Sam and Erik have been chatting and hanging out at work consistently when the beach gets a new life guard: Liam Liam is a big, slightly thick, but mostly muscled male lifeguard. He's also bisexual. As with Sam, Erik is kind of instantly stricken with him, although he's a bit more hesitant to admit it. While he's new to the job, he's not new to the beach, and he asks Erik if he's worried about the curse, to which Erik responds with “not really”. He proceeds to tell the two about one guy that managed to escape the curse by quitting the job early once he started putting on a bit of weight. After a while, the three of them get to be close friends (to the point where Erik is considering asking them both out) Erik has had a few pseudo-romantic interactions with both of them by now, often being romantically teased by Liam, and having some emotional moments with Sam (possibly at one point he's there to comfort her when a family member dies, ot maybe even better, she starts out the story with a boyfriend, and he eventually dumps her, and she and Erik sit on the pier watching the sunset as she leans on him and he comforts her, he'd probably have gotten fairly large by that point, not the full 300, but close 270 maybe) but when Erik goes to ask Sam and Liam out, they come to tell him that they started dating. And it's around this point where he starts becoming a 3rd wheel. Moving Forward: Into the Future with an Old Friend 3rd story is not a prequel, and would probably involve a storyline depicting one of FA’s old black market contacts (Liam) coming into town, at first under the guise of an old friend to do business, but quickly escalating to an enemy trying to get revenge when FA won't sell him more raw Fattoid etc.